


Кем быть

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Юра с Отабеком перебирают стебные варианты - чем бы они могли зарабатывать на жизнь, кроме фигурного катания.





	Кем быть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста [однострочников](http://otayurionelove.diary.ru/p212431690.htm?from=0#720286789)
> 
>  
> 
> Простите, уважаемые водолазы, порноактеры и педагоги, если вы это читаете. Автор любя.

— Ты? Водолазом, — уверенно ответил Юра и незаметно спустил с кровати левую ногу, приготовившись бежать.  
— Почему? — Отабек приподнял бровь.  
— А они тоже не болтливые ребя... ай! Чемпионов убивают! — стальные пальцы Отабека аккуратно сомкнулись на запястье. От хохота Юра никак не мог вырваться, хотя Отабек вроде и не держал толком.  
— Отпусти, в туалет хочу!  
— Не хочешь.  
— Нахуй водолаза, тебе в Пед надо, садист потому что! Будешь самоутверждаться в детсаде и пиздюков калечить.  
В общем и целом, идея про педагогический не была на сто процентов шуткой — когда Юра гостил в Алматы, казахские племянники, не отлипая, висели на Отабеке гроздьями. То ли их было восемь, то ли двадцать восемь — сосчитать одинаково-смуглую орущую мелюзгу Юра так и не сумел.  
— А я? — Юра, наконец, разжал хватку Отабека, и дотянулся до своей тарелки с завтраком.  
— Актером, — предельно серьезно сказал Отабек.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Спихнуть Отабека с кровати оказалось задачей трудновыполнимой.  
— Вот сам и вали в порнуху, как Джакометти! Может хоть коллективно его насмерть заебете, а то достал уже инсту засирать, — обматерив испачканное одеяло, Юра принялся собирать куски подгоревшего омлета обратно на тарелку. — И почему за этот ебаный стыд столько платят? Хотя там и на льду был ебаный стыд…  
Отабек "засмеялся" — дернул уголком рта и примиряюще поднял ладони.  
— Киноактером, Юр.  
— Шминоактером, — похмурившись для порядка, Юра кивнул. — Ну... Наверное, смог бы.  
— Ты кем угодно можешь. — Отабек взъерошил ему волосы.  
— Кроме?.. — Юра с подозрением попытался поймать его взгляд.  
— Кроме повара, — честно посмотрел Отабек и потянул Юру на себя.


End file.
